The present invention relates to an endoscope apparatus, a method for controlling an endoscope apparatus, and the like.
In recent years, the number of pixels of an image sensor used for an endoscope apparatus has been increased, and it has become difficult to capture a deep-focus (pan-focus) image since the aperture is limited due to the diffraction limit. In order to deal with such a situation, JP-A-2011-139760 discloses an endoscope apparatus that performs an autofocus control process (operation) that utilizes an area division/contrast method, for example. According to the technique disclosed in JP-A-2011-139760, the operability of the endoscope apparatus can be improved since the user need not manually control the focus.
JP-A-2011-59337 discloses an imaging device that performs an autofocus control process that utilizes phase difference detection pixels provided in an image sensor. Since the configuration in which the phase difference detection pixels are provided in the image sensor is compact, it is considered that the configuration can also be applied to the end of an endoscope. According to the technique disclosed in JP-A-2011-59337, the autofocus control process can be performed at high speed, and an improvement in operability can be achieved.
JP-A-2009-142586 discloses an endoscope apparatus that is configured so that a focus control mode is switched between an autofocus mode and a manual focus mode based on the brightness level, the magnification, or the like. According to the technique disclosed in JP-A-2009-142586, it is possible to also deal with a scene that is not suitable for the autofocus mode, and an improvement in operability can be achieved.